This is the Voice
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: What happens when Johnny & Jimmy watch the Voice?  This story is dedicated to Tony Vincent who is on The Voice :   I wrote this Superbowl Sunday. Sorry if its terrible :


(Johnny and Jimmy are sitting on the couch watching TV)

TV: And right after the Superbowl will be the Season premier of The Voice!

Johnny: *gasps*

Jimmy: What now?

Johnny: The Voice is today!

Jimmy: I did NOT just sit through an entire fucking football game to watch a dumb ass show like The Voice.

Johnny: But don't you like watching peoples dreams come true-

Jimmy: No.

Johnny: You don't need to be so heartless!

Jimmy: Doesn't me being Heartless make you heartless?

Johnny: No cause you're my alter ego.

Jimmy: True. Very true.

Johnny: SHHH! It's starting!

Jimmy: Johnny, let's just watch reruns of Weeds or something. Or how about your favorite show? Dance Moms!

Johnny: You hate Dance Moms!

Jimmy: Not as much as this show!

Johnny: (whining) Jimmy! Please, please, please -

Jimmy: Shut up Johnny!

Johnny: please please please-

Jimmy: FINE!

Johnny: Yay!

[10 minutes later]

TV: After the break, one of our best contestants that will bring down the house. This is the Voice!

Jimmy: Fuck.

Johnny: What?

Jimmy: Um... Get me a beer!

Johnny: we don't have any!

Jimmy: Then go to 7-11 and get some!

Johnny: No! I wanna finish the show!

Jimmy: (grabs remote) Fine. We are watching something else!

(Johnny grabs the remote and bitch slaps Jimmy)

Jimmy: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?

Johnny: No changing channels!

TV: And we're back!

Jimmy: NO! (grabs remote and turns off the TV)

Johnny: *cries* The Voice!

(Jimmy throws the remote and Johnny sits on it. The TV turns back on.)

Jimmy: Fuck!

Johnny: SHH!

TV: Let's see how our contestant does for the judges. (contestant begins to sing)

Johnny: Oh my god! He's so good!

Jimmy: Kill me now.

Johnny: And he's REALLY attractive!

Jimmy: (double take) AUGH!

Johnny: Who is this guy?

Jimmy: (panicking) I don't know? He doesn't look like anyone I know! I don't know him. Yep! No idea who he is!

Johnny: Are you okay?

Jimmy: Fine! Pshhh! I'm perfect! I'm fucking perfect like always.

(contestant finishes singing)

Johnny: (stands and claps) Woooohooo!

Jimmy: Sit down.

Johnny: He was so good! He inspired me to be a singer!

Jimmy: Do favor for everyone and don't be a singer please.

(Will enters with a case of beer.)

Will: Hey guys!

Jimmy: What are you doing here?

Will: I brought beer to celebrate that Ji-

Jimmy: SHHH!

Will: -mmy was on-

Jimmy: SHHHHHH!

Will: Was on-

Jimmy: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Will: Excuse me but that was rude!

Johnny: What's up with you Jimmy? You've been awfully strange today.

Will: (sees the TV) Aw man! You started watching The Voice without me? I want to see-

Jimmy: SHUT UP!

Johnny: See who Will?

Will: Jimmy!

Jimmy: Dammit!

Johnny: What do you mean Jimmy?

Will: Jimmy auditioned for The Voice!

Johnny: WHAT!

Jimmy: ...

Johnny: And you didn't tell me!

Will: You didn't tell him!

Jimmy: Why do you think I asked you to drive me to LA?

Johnny: You went to LA without me?

Jimmy: YES! So I could audition!

(pause)

Will: I brought beer!

Johnny: (hurt) I thought I was your best friend.

Jimmy: Johnny, I am you!

Johnny: I can't believe anything you say anymore! I'm to mad to even see you perform.

Jimmy: You already did.

Will: What? I missed it!

Johnny: Which person... (pause) it was the one I was fan-girling over. Wasn't it?

Jimmy: Yep.

Will: Awkward.

Johnny: (sighs) I'm sorry Jimmy. I should be encouraging you and you're artistic dreams.

Jimmy: Thank you?

Johnny: Come here!

Jimmy: No.

(Johnny hugs Jimmy. Jimmy doesn't hug back. Will is watching a video on his phone)

Will: Oh my god! Jimmy this is really good! Better than when you were starring in that show on Broadway.

Johnny: YOU WERE ON BROADWAY? AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME!

Jimmy: Fuck you Will!

(Johnny chases Jimmy off. Will changes the channel)

Will: JERSEY SHORE! WOOHOO!

[The End]

**And that was my story about Tony Vincent on The Voice! It was really stupid but whatever. Comment & Review please!**


End file.
